


Bo musiał poeksperymentować

by Pochodnia (kasssumi)



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/Pochodnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdy Johnny się obudził, nie od razu udało mu się zorientować, gdzie się znajduje. Czuł ciepłe ciało za plecami i silne, na pewno męskie udo pomiędzy nogami, a także umięśnione ramię otaczające go w pasie. Rozpoznał również, co dźgało go w pośladki, wywołując szeroki i zadowolony uśmiech na jego twarzy. Dopiero po chwili przyszło rozeznanie, że wrócił do dawnej postaci i powinien wynosić się jak najszybciej, żeby się nie wydał.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bo musiał poeksperymentować

**Author's Note:**

> Betowała [Lobobathory](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lobobathory).

Gdy Johnny się obudził, nie od razu udało mu się zorientować, gdzie się znajduje. Czuł ciepłe ciało za plecami i silne, na pewno męskie udo pomiędzy nogami, a także umięśnione ramię otaczające go w pasie. Rozpoznał również, co dźgało go w pośladki, wywołując szeroki i zadowolony uśmiech na jego twarzy. Dopiero po chwili przyszło rozeznanie, że wrócił do dawnej postaci i powinien wynosić się jak najszybciej, żeby się nie wydał.

Zaczęło się, jak można się domyślić, od eksperymentów Reeda. Tak jak z wodą wydestylowaną z moczu, tak i teraz potajemnie podał Johnny'emu jakiś środek, po którym (w bolesny sposób, trzeba zaznaczyć) zmieniła mu się płeć. Johnny'emu, nie Reedowi.

Coś mu mówiło, że Reed długo nie zaliczy, jeśli brać pod uwagę wściekłość na twarzy Sue.

Johnny nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie wykorzystał nowego ciała niemal od razu, gdy skończył wygrażać Reedowi. Czas spędzony pod prysznicem jeszcze nigdy nie był tak owocny, a na dodatek edukacyjny. Następnym krokiem jednak była jazda próbna z pasażerem. Jakoś nie sądził, że znalezienie partnera będzie problemem.

Tutaj wpadł na jeszcze lepszy pomysł — po co angażować się w szukanie losowego kolesia z ulicy, skoro równie dobrze może iść na całość i znaleźć grubszą rybę? Czyli w tym wypadku Spider–Mana lub Petera, zależy w jakiej postaci natknie się na niego najpierw.

Ubrania Sue były... nudne. Dlatego szarpnął się na coś seksownego dla siebie, co potem Sue mogłaby recyklingować i przez to sprawić radość Reedowi. Plusy dla każdego.

Postanowił zwiedzić klubową scenę Queens, bo gdzie najlepiej spotkać Pajęczaka, jak nie tam. Czego się nie spodziewał, to obecności Petera z aparatem, fotografującego... wydawało się, że przechodzących ludzi.

Po poprawieniu swojej krótkiej fryzurki (włosy nie urosły wraz ze zmianą płci) Johnny zabrał się za roztaczanie czaru i po krótkiej rozmowie na temat po co i na co (znajoma robi kolaż do szkoły, bla bla) miał Petera w garści. Aż się zdziwił, że tak łatwo poszło, bo Peter nie wydawał się facetem, który jest taki chętny na jednonocne numerki.

Tak właśnie teraz Johnny wręcz zamruczał, leżąc w ramionach Petera i przypominając sobie wczorajszą noc. Zdolność kobiecego ciała do odczuwania tylu orgazmów w ciągu nocy była wspaniała, a Peter wiedział, jak się z kobietami obchodzić.

Ale teraz Johnny naprawdę musiał znikać. Nie wiedział, jak zareaguje Peter, zastając w swoim łóżku nie seksowną blondynkę z wczoraj, a Johnny'ego Storma. Zastanawiające było też to, że powrót do ciała nie bolał tak, jak pierwotna zamiana. Przesunął dłoń delikatnie od łokcia Petera do nadgarstka, chcąc unieść jego rękę, ale zamiast tego zacisnęła się ona mocniej, a całe ciało Petera naparło na niego; udo między jego nogami przesunęło się wyżej, pocierając w przyjemny sposób o jądra Johnny'ego.

— Jeszcze wcześnie, Johnny — mruknął Peter w skórę między jego łopatkami.

Cóż. Tego się Storm nie spodziewał, temu tylko burknął w poduszkę, wsuwając pod nią ręce i mrugając oczami. Poczuł, jak usta Petera układają się w uśmiech.

— Skąd, do diabła — zaczął Johnny — wiedziałeś? I od kiedy?

Peter ziewnął w jego plecy.

— Znam cię, Płonący Móżdżku, a aż tak bardzo z wyglądu się nie zmieniłeś — odpowiedział. — No i Sue przysłała mi SMSa jak tylko wyszedłeś z domu, więc poznać cię to była bułka z masłem.

Johnny obrócił głowę jak najdalej mógł do tyłu.

— I poszedłeś na to?

— Widziałem, że jeśli nie ja, to pójdziesz szukać rozrywki u kogoś innego. A czemu miałbym sobie odmawiać? — zapytał Peter, rozkładając dłoń na brzuchu Johnny'ego. Ten mruknął coś niezrozumiale i zacisnął uda na nodze Petera.

— Nie wydajesz się zbytnio przejęty moim powrotem do normalności — rzucił Johnny, drapiąc delikatnie udo Petera.

— Tak też dajesz radę dostarczać rozrywki.

Johnny uszczypnął go i pociągnął za włosy na nodze. Przy okazji przypomniał sobie, że jego własne nogi obecnie były gładko wygolone, bo szedł na całość. Cieszył się, że okolicami bikini nie będzie już musiał zajmować się w tak dokładny sposób. Już raz to za dużo.

— Ja ci dam „dajesz radę”, Parker — warknął, wyciągając rękę do tyłu, zaciskając ją na pośladku Petera i przyciągnął go do siebie, jednocześnie wypychając swoje biodra do tyłu.

Zadziałało.

Peter wydał z siebie zaskoczony odgłos, po czym roześmiał się lekko, opierając czoło o plecy Johnny'ego. Otulił się wokół niego, wciskając udo wyżej między nogi blondyna i przesuwając dłoń na jego pierś, pocierając palcami sutek. Pchnął biodrami do przodu.

— Szlag — mruknął Johnny, wyginając plecy i ocierając się o ofiarowane udo. Na sucho jednak nie było tak dobrze, jak mogłoby być. — Masz coś? Czy na ślinę? — zapytał, zaciskając dłoń na pościeli.

Zanim Peter odpowiedział, polizał skórę Johnny'ego.

— Druga szuflada.

Johnny spojrzał na stolik nocny i uniósł brew.

— Naprawdę? Sam sobie kupiłeś?

— No nie — odpowiedział Peter, przytulając twarz do pleców Johnny'ego. Ten zmarszczył brwi, po czym poklepał dłoń Petera na swojej piersi.

— To ta tubka, którą ci dałem dla jaj na urodziny, prawda? — Zaśmiał się, całując knykcie Petera i kręcąc głową wyciągnął się do szafki nocnej. Kiedy przeszukiwał ją, poczuł wilgotną (na pewno od śliny, ktoś tu się niecierpliwi) dłoń owijającą się wokół jego penisa. Rzucił kuszące spojrzenie przez ramię i z podwójnym zaangażowaniem zaczął poszukiwać jakiegoś nawilżacza, a pocałunki wzdłuż kręgosłupa sprawiały, że starał się znaleźć go szybciej.

Wydał z siebie zwycięski okrzyk, rzucając tubką w Petera i opadł na poduszki, wiążąc jego udo między swoimi.

— Nie mogę nie zauważyć, że połowa jest zużyta, myślałeś dużo o mnie, hm? — zapytał Johnny lekkim tonem.

Peter prychnął i dźgnął go w plecy zimną tubką, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Johnny uznał to za tak i pławił się w tej wiedzy, póki nie poczuł na nowo ciepła ciała Petera, który ponownie się wokół niego otulił. Tym razem jednak jego penis pokryty był nawilżaczem, tak samo jak ręka wracająca do penisa Johnny'ego, oferując przyjemny poślizg przy ocieraniu się. Bardzo szybko znaleźli wspólny rytm.

Johnny zaciskał dłoń na prześcieradle, oddychając ciężko w poduszkę. Wszystkie doznania odczuwał tak, jakby Peter owinął się cały wokół niego, zagarnął go dla siebie i nie miał zamiaru wypuszczać. Jednak Johnny się tym nie przejmował, czerpał z tego przyjemność i to się liczyło dla niego najbardziej w tej chwili. Jeśli bliskość Petera, jego dotyk, usta, i zęby, i język na karku Johnny’ego były tym, co dawało mu takie uczucie, to wolał się tym delektować, a nie martwić.

I delektował się. Wyginał się do tyłu, aby udo Petera mogło ułożyć się pod lepszym kątem, drażniąc nie tylko jego jądra, ale i to, co za nimi. Peter, dobra dusza, zrozumiał o co mu chodzi i ściągnął rękę z penisa Johnny’ego, powodując u niego jęk zawodu, ale zrobił to tylko po to, aby nawilżyć swoje udo i zaraz wrócić dłonią tam, gdzie Johnny jej najbardziej potrzebował.

To Peter pierwszy stracił kontrolę, przylegając jeszcze te parę milimetrów bliżej pleców Johnny’ego, gdy jego biodra drgały podczas orgazmu. Johnny uśmiechnął się i syknął przez zęby, czując zaciskające się na nim palce. Jednak dopiero gdy Peter dotknął jego wejścia palcem i okrążył je, Johnny doszedł na jego rękę, przez przypadek rozdzierając prześcieradło. Zdarza się, a na dodatek tego tak od razu nie zauważył.

Chwilę poleżeli w ciszy, uspokajając oddechy i rozkoszując się ciepłem drugiego ciała. W końcu jednak przestało być tak komfortowo i Peter wstał, wyszedł do łazienki i wrócił z wilgotnym ręcznikiem w ręce, który rzucił Johnny’emu ze słowami:

— Jak chcesz śniadanie, w lodówce chyba się coś znajdzie. — Po czym sam zniknął znowu w łazience, a za moment dało się słyszeć szum wody. Johnny ucieszył się, że ręcznik przynajmniej nie jest jednym z tych małych, bo to wytarcia ma sporą część siebie. Miał ochotę nakrzyczeć na Petera, że ten nie zaprosił go pod prysznic, ale żołądek zaczął twardo domagać się jedzenia, więc Johnny wzruszył ramionami i wytarł się zaoferowanym ręcznikiem jak najdokładniej dało radę.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy iść do kuchni nago, bo ubrania, w których przyszedł, na pewno nie będą teraz na niego pasować. Nie byłby Johnnym, gdyby czegoś nie wykombinował. Z chytrym uśmieszkiem sięgnął po swoją bieliznę, która jakimś cudem nie wżynała się aż tak bardzo w najbardziej czułe miejsca i skierował się do kuchni.

Przygotowywanie śniadania było dla Johnny’ego jak bułka z masłem. Zazwyczaj zawsze robił to ręcznie — w sensie, nie używając żadnych innych urządzeń oprócz noża. Bo po co, skoro jajko mógł ugotować w dłoni, tost wychodził mu najlepiej przypieczony dlatego, że sam ustalał, gdzie i w jakim stopniu ma działać na chleb wydzielane gorąco. Jakby się uparł, to i omlet na dłoni by zrobił.

Znalazł, o dziwo, jakiś prosty fartuch leżący na krześle i założył go. Przestępował z nogi na nogę, przygotowując tosty, bo damskie stringi naprawdę nie były stworzone na męskie biodra. Wszystko Johnny’emu się wręcz... wylewało, ale powiedział A, więc powie i B, chociaż Peter mógłby się już pospieszyć. Bo oczywistym było, że Johnny samowolnie zgodził się na takie męki tylko po to, aby zobaczyć, jak zareaguje brunet.

Nie zawiódł się oczekiwaną reakcją. Nie słyszał, jak Peter wchodził do kuchni, ale poczuł, kiedy ten go objął i pocałował w szyję, opierając następnie brodę na jego ramieniu.

— Nie uwierają cię one za bardzo? — zapytał Johnny’ego, wsuwając dwa palce pod pasek jego bielizny.

— No właśnie za bardzo — mruknął blondyn, odkładając tosty na talerz. Chwilę później poczuł mocne szarpnięcie i rozerwanie materiału. Najpierw poczuł wolność, a gdy spojrzał w dół upewnił się, że owszem, stringi zniknęły.

Zerknął przez ramię. Peter zadyndał mu rozerwanym materiałem przed nosem, potem wyrzucił niezdatną już do użytku bieliznę przez ramię i cmoknął Johnny’ego w usta.

— Użyłeś swojej pajęczej siły, aby...

— Uwolnić cię od modowych męczarni, tak jest — odparł Peter i klepnął Johnny’ego w pośladek. — To co na śniadanie?


End file.
